Passion Of The Undead
by DarkestSeduction
Summary: Damon is well.. Damon and after sniffing around for information he got himself into trouble with a bunch of vampires, Selene saved him and after much fighting/smart ass comments they give into temptation


**Okay people.. This is before the werewolf bite on my beloved Damon and before Selene had drank the blood of the immortal - so sunlight is still a big no no for her. Also i'm a first timer so if you don't like my story, please no negative comments :). Also this is going to have some strong language and maybe some sexual content. **

Damon was pacing around the Salvatore boardhouse, not only was he worrying about Elena and her well being he was 'heart' broken. He may of been dead and coldhearted but he still had a heart and he was hurting and not doing a very good job at hiding his feelings. Pouring another glass of Bourbon Whisky he knocked it back and didn't even react to the burn at the back of his throat from the alcohol. It was times like these that Damon wished he could just ignore everything and go back to not caring like he had been doing for over a hundered years, but when he was around Elena he couldn't act like that with her, she was his saving grace. In fact, only one other girl compared to Elena and it was Katherine, until he had learnt how twisted and manipulative she was - she would do anything to protect herself no matter how many people had to pay the price for her being a coward.

He carried on knocking back the Bourbon whilst he thought of this other girl he had met the other night, well she was a vampire too and they were both basically in the wrong place at the wrong time. This other vampire, she was definitely beautiful but also dark too - she was like Damon, she wouldn't let anyone get close enough to her and well she was pretty kick ass. This beautiful killer was called Selene and she lived in a mansion with other vampires and they called this a coven even though she didn't really listen to anyone else. Of course Damon had a males mind so he kept thinking about how her tight fitted leather outfit complimented her curves and her amazing body, he couldn't help but smirk to himself as these thoughts flooded his mind.

He managed to escape these thoughts after a few minutes and he thought about their first meeting, Damon of course had caused quite a stirr of trouble and Selene just happened to be around to witness his antics before some vampires from her coven were going to attempt to rip his head from his body that was before she intervened and ordered them to return back to the mansion. Damon left quickly and well Selene followed him but she stayed a safe distance so he had no idea that she was, she saw the big 'mansion' and assumed he had his own coven so she left for the town of Mystic Falls like a tourist, she knew where nothing was. But before Damon could finish this thought there was a loud knock on the door and he opened it without hesitation only to be greeted by Selene who was scared, the sun was coming up and he could smell her flesh burning already, he dragged her in quickly and basically threw her onto the floor before shouting "Are you mad? You could of killed yourself."

Selene was breathing heavily, well I when I see breathing it wasn't because she had to it was just an old habit but once she had healed properly she responded to him after climbing to her feet and brushing herself off "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to push a lady around" she couldn't help but glare at him as he just smirked at what she said "anyway I guess that we're even now, I saved your life and you just saved mine"

Damon walked back into the other room after pulling the curtains closed which gave Selene a sign to follow him and it wasn't long until he turned his attention back to the alcohol "But now you're stuck in here with me all day, you can start by telling me how you know where I live"

Selene automatically picked up the drink Damon had just poured and she knocked it back unaware that Damon was watching her like a hawk, she placed the glass down and Damon grabbed her wrist before she yanked her hand back "Do you really want me to hurt you?"

But of course Damon didn't think about it and he shoved her back against one of the walls and his arm was pressed against her throat, she quickly exposed her fangs and flipped him around as she slammed his head back against the wall and cracking the plaster before dropping him to the floor, wiping the dust off of her outfit.

"Pretty good for a lady" Damon couldn't help himself and he mocked the fact she was a female whilst climbing to his feet, she wasted no time in flooring him again but this time she held him down by pinning him down with her foot. "I've been nice to you so far so let me go before I hurt you."

"That's not going to happen" she slowly twisted her foot on top of his chest so that the heel tore his shirt and scraped at his skin, it didn't hurt him but he knew that she was too powerful for him. She moved her foot and grabbed the bottle of Bourbon, drinking it out of the bottle instead and attracting more glares from Damon after he inspected the tear in his shirt and climbed to his feet, she passed him the bottle to try and form a truce.

Damon took the bottle from her and held it against his chest protectively, he wasn't one for sharing "When are you going to be leaving? Sun down can't come quick enough." She laughed at how immature he was being but she also found it weirdly cute, she was warming to him but she could tell that she was only annoying him.

Selene walked over to the sofa and picked up the book that was on it, she placed it down after reading the first few lines and turned to Damon again with a slight smirk across her lips "I thought we were getting along" Damon quickly ran up behind her and pushed the book away from her reach so she couldn't read it again, it was personal to him and he didn't want a stranger reading his business, she picked up on this and poked fun at him "touchy, touchy".

As annoying as Damon found the things that she was doing, he also found her amusing because no one ever stood up to him, he was just about to hit back with a smart ass comment but Stefan and Elena walked into the room. They both stared at Selene so Damon butted in quickly "She's another vampire, we met last night and she just showed up today" Stefan could hear the frustration in his voice and tried his best not to laugh "Oh and she also used my head to break the wall"

Stefan couldn't help but laugh again after spotting the broken plaster on the wall, Selene watched the way Elena looked at Damon and the way Damon looked at her before they all got snapped out of it once Stefan spoke "Seems you met your match, come on Elena we should be leaving" she took his hand gently and they left to go back to Elenas house to check on Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Ooooh, you're in love with your brothers girlfriend" Selene had only just finished her sentance and Damon had knocked her back over the sofa with a hard punch to her stomach, the lamp falling onto the floor and smashing instantly as Selene flipped to her feet before launching at Damon and making him instantly regret what he had just done, before he could even react Selene had already punched him three times and making him fall to the floor again "I thought you were different!"

Damon groaned at the pain she'd inflicted him with but he managed to climb to his feet, he knew he had really pissed her off but the remark she made about Elena made him snap. He watched her cautiously before speaking "I didn't mean to, I just snapped" she sat on the sofa with her back to him and he moved to sit beside her, he watched her in silence before he made her look at him and he spoke "Did I hurt you?"

Even the idea of Damon ever hurting Selene annoyed her, she could handle herself but she felt helpless now as her eyes locked with his but she moved her hand to take a hold of his wrist to try and pull away his hand as she spoke "Don't flatter yourself, you could never 'hurt' me." Damon laughed slightly as she couldn't pull back his hand, his index finger resting beneath her chin so she had no choice but to look at him.

"Yanno, in this light you're sorta beautiful" he smirked slightly as she glared at him, he enjoyed messing with her almost as much as she enjoyed messing around with him but she smirked in response to his and Damon stupidly moved in for a kiss. He expected her to pull back or hit him but she didn't, she pressed her lips against his violently and the second she responded to the kiss he was all over her. His hands were running along the cold smooth leather covering her legs and his lips were battling hers for control.


End file.
